This relates generally to motherboards used in processor-based systems.
A motherboard may provide basic components of a computer system, including a processor and memory. Currently, many motherboards include the double data rate two synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR2 SDRAM) on board. The DDR2 memory comes in particular package types and particular densities. Generally, the DDR2 memories have a maximum density of 4 gigabytes. They have data rates from 400 to 1066 megabytes per second, per pin. They have supply voltages of about 1.8 volts and have specific packaging types. Thus, a motherboard adapted for DDR2 memories generally is not amenable to handling other memory technologies.